heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Millia Newburg
is a lieutenant of the Legitimacy Kingdom's intelligence division and an operative of Azul Hive.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 1 Part 1 Appearance Millia is a woman with short blonde hair. Due to Lost Angels's heat, she wears baggy cargo pants and a bikini top, with no sign of her rank in sight. Personality Millia acts casually with her subordinates, not really caring about the difference in ranks. She appears to like danger to a certain extent, as she seems to enjoy the atmosphere of Lost Angels, unlike Quenser and Heivia. She can be somewhat childish and mischievous, describing Quenser's plan to steal the Sarasvati as exciting because it seemed like something out of a spy movie, thanking Quenser for a chance to do something other than boring surveillance and interception. She also diligently answered all his questions during the briefing out of respect towards the one who had thought up the plan.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 1 Part 4Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 1 Part 5 Background Millia has been in the intelligence division for a while. As a kid, she apparently was a fan of spy movies. Chronology Judgement -195℃ Millia greeted Quenser Barbotage when he and Heivia Winchell arrived at the motel being used by Azul Hive as their HQ. After introducing herself and Lost Angels, she grabbed Quenser's smartphone, which contained the Faith Organizations' factory leader's heartrate pattern that they needed for their operation. She sent Heivia with Quenser to get a meal for the team. Upon Heivia contacting her and informing her of he and Quenser being attacked by Crimson Party's members, Millia ordered them to try and lead them into Mustard Cowboy's convoy, as they still needed to recover the special lenses for their operation. When the powered suit in the convoy used its autocannon to wipe out the men from Crimson Party, Millia reminded Heivia of their goal of getting the lenses back before they reached the Great Fence.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 1 Part 2 After retrieving the lenses, Millia gathered the members of her team for the briefing on their operation: stealing the Faith Organization's Sarasvati without anyone noticing until the following day. She answered all of Quenser's questions about the paraemeters of the mission, like the mist, lighthouse and the Sarasvati's model. Millia ordered the team to separate and get their own means of transport to go to the harbor southeastern shopping district using different routes. After their unit caused a blackout in the city and replaced the lighthouse she gave the order to begin the operation, leading her men into the port, where they changed vehicles and used submersibles to inflitrate the Faith Organization's territory, where they proceeded to steal the Sarasvati by dragging it into the sea. towards their fleet.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 1 Part 7Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 1 Part 9 Millia joined the after-mission success party on the Legitimacy Kingdom's fleet as an MVP with the rest of the intelligence division team; a party which was partially funded by stolen money Millia had confiscated from Quenser and Heivia. During the party Millia and Froleytia informed Quenser that because of the unprecendent success of his plan his assignment to Lost Angels with the intelligence division had been extended indefinitely.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 1 Part 13 Millia later saved the Sarasvati's Elite Putana from execution at the Faith Organization's hands and recruited her into Azul Hive and the Legitimacy Kingdom's intelligence division.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 2 Part 1 Millia and the others left for the mission in pairs to get transport. Upon encountering Putana, who was carrying Quenser, Millia challenged the Elite to a race. Putana fell for Millia's provocations and they began to race while reviewing the mission: supporting the Baby Magnum in its fight with the Garuda in the mountains near Lost Angels.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 2 Part 2 However the mission was put in hold when the clash between the Baby Magnum and the Garuda was interrupted by the Garuda shooting at a civilian cable car station. When the intelligence division went back to the motel to think of a way to catch up to the Garuda, Putana suggested they use the Capitalist Corporations' smuggling tunnels in the mountains. The group decided to capture the former leader of Mustard Cowboy's George Coral to get info on the tunnels.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 2 Part 4 After his capture the groupd started the mission, intending to use the tunnels to trasnport water and slow down the Garuda so that the Baby Magnum would have an easy shot at destroying it. The clash between Objects ruined those intentions, as the smuggling tunnels collapsed and the water torrent separated the group.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 2 Part 9 Later Millia contacted Putana and told her Quenser and Heivia had informed her of the situation and that she and the rest of the group were coming to support her, but the Elite boasted that she would finish before they could arrive.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 2 Part 15 Millia was the one to find Putana after the mudslide caused by the Garuda, and her conversation with Quenser over her headset inadvertently confirmed Putana's suspicions of Quenser.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 2 Part 21 Some time after, Millia briefed her subordinates on their next mission: the Faith Organization Kali was approaching Lost Angels, and Froleytia wanted the intelligence division to confirm her suspicions by investigating the term Nataraja. In order to do that, the team needed to start with their only clue, Mulqueen Sonora, the child saved by Putana. However, the child was with the Faith Organization's soldiers and the plan to capture him during his transport to the airport had high risks of accidentally causing his death.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 4 Millia noticed Quenser and Putana had gone missing, but she also realized the duo had to have some kind of plan. As they were preparing to carry out the attack, Millia was contacted by the two and informed of their discovery, so she cancelled the attack on the convoy.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 5 When the team regrouped in their HQ, Millia informed them of their next mission: to support the Baby Magnum in its fight wtih Kali, which was approaching Lost Angels while emitting powerful microwaves. Millia led the intelligence team during this mission, using submersibles to join the naval battle and staying underwater to avoid the microwaves.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 9 After the team left the small aircraft carrier used by Froleytia, they headed towards one of the Kali's 'spears', pulling it down to examine it in an attempt to find a weak point in the Kali's defensive system.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 16 Afterwards, the intelligence team started gathering materials for Quenser's plan, which allowed the Baby Magnum to score a hit on the Kali and ultimately caused the Kali's own microwaves to destroy it.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 18Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 19 After the battle with the Kali was over, Millia tried to keep Putana with her in the intelligence division, but the Elite had to leave to one of Legitimacy Kingdom's laboratories.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Epilogue Skills and Abilities As an experienced intelligence operative, Millia has a wide repertoire of skills to complete her missions. Besides her knowledge of firearms and combat, she knows how to steal a car/bike and drive them with excellent proficiency. She also knows how to operate submersibles for underwater operations. References Category:Characters Category:Legitimacy Kingdom Category:Female